1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a stroller with an improved adjusting/positioning device for a backrest thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have heretofore been provided to strollers to improve utility thereof, such as devices for controlling rotational direction of wheels, detachable and adjustable armrests, devices for changing orientation of handles, devices for adjusting inclination angle of the backrest, and devices allowing folding of the stroller.
A typical adjustable backrest of a stroller includes a pull bar mounted to a rear side of the backrest and a cross bar which is mounted to a bottom of the pull bar and which has an end mounted in a positioning plate, which, in turn, mounted to a side of a frame of the stroller. The positioning plate includes a plurality of engaging grooves. A spring is mounted to each of two sides of the pull bar to retain the latter in position. If adjustment of inclination angle of the backrest is required, the pull bar is lifted upward, allowing the backrest to be pivoted to a desired inclination angle.
However, the above-mentioned structure still has several drawbacks. Firstly, the pull bar, the positioning plate, and the springs are exposed outside such that the fingers of the operator may be clamped and thus injured. Furthermore, children also risk being injured if the fingers thereof are placed in the engaging grooves and the pull bar is inadvertently actuated. Moreover, the above-mentioned elements tend to rust when made of metal as they are externally exposed. Taking the springs as an example, if the springs rust, the elasticity thereof is adversely affected, and sometimes the springs may even separate from the stroller such that the backrest no longer can be adjusted as the pull bar cannot be positioned. A further drawback of the above-mentioned structure is that the user has to operate with both hands.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a stroller with an improved arrangement for adjusting/positioning the backrest.